


Bliss

by narratrice



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narratrice/pseuds/narratrice
Summary: In which Sana and Yousef's alternating points of view recount their shared experience the night of their heart to heart by the basketball court. Nevermind these precious gumdrops' lack of communication in the past few episodes and let's just reminisce for a moment.





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've felt this excited to write, so I hope you guys like it! I'd really, really love to hear your thoughts. And if you have any prompts, send them my way either here or at my tumblr (dailyousana).

The last thing she said to him was “see you,” which was the only thing she could think about. When would she see him again? She had to see him again.

 

Hearing her laugh – so easy, so carefree – manifested in a two-fold reaction inside of him that was nothing short of magnificent.  ** _Firstly_** , he took in a breath so deep he didn’t care how obvious it was that he was in awe of the simple melody of her laugh.

 

The night started out a little tense, but as things wound down he made her laugh in a way she’d thought she’d forgotten. She loved the feeling all the more because his gaze on her all the while was so, so tender.

 

 **_Secondly_** , the sight of her dimples (deeper than he’d ever known them) punctured the very pocket of air she’d planted and at that point he knew he was in trouble.

 

It was his turn to laugh and her turn to marvel at him. Her mind had been racing up until they’d reached the bench she was sitting on, arms lazily cradling the ball in her lap. She’d heard him before she saw him and before her eyes reached his own she saw a cluster of bluebells. He saw her raise an eyebrow questioningly, but he didn’t notice the way she felt something shift inside of her. And how all it took was his outstretched hand and amused chuckle to plant a sweetness in the pit of her stomach. It’s been less than an hour since they’ve been apart, but oh – how that feeling has grown.

 

He’d been used to their teasing glances and the occasional brief conversation. But tonight was different, and he knew she felt the same. Rarely were they ever isolated like this but he had no idea this is what it would be like. They were always drawn towards one another but their attraction lied in the mystery that made them obscure to one another. But hearing her speak he realized just how easy she made it to smile and how easy it was to be vulnerable around her – a girl he thought he’d known since his friend brought him over for dinner when he was 10. _It’s nice to finally meet you, Sana_ , he thought, buzzing with the warmth of the realization that if she was guarded this whole time, she must not do this often.

 

His gaze shifted over the course of the night, from attentive to dreamy and everywhere in between. But always soft. How did he do that?

 

She strung together words with such ease that he didn’t even have to try to be captivated by what she said. To say she was glowing from the inside out would be an understatement. He was convinced she was concentrated sunlight and it shone through eyes. She was eloquent but what surprised him the most was that she listened as well as she spoke and talking to her felt so easy. How did she do that?

 

She’d said as little as she could when she greeted her mother in the kitchen and closed her bedroom door behind her before sinking against its frame down to the floor.

 

His strides were carefree and looked as if he were floating an inch above the concrete beneath his feet. He’d boarded the train that would take him home and relaxed into a seat.

 

[ **YOUSEF** ]: You know, technically you didn’t win in basketball today.

 

He’d sent it off before he had the chance to second guess himself, or to tell himself it was a bad idea. Inspired in some way by both what she said and what he got to say out loud for the first time, he realized how precious time was. No matter what she believed or what he believed, they both had no choice but to accept the finitude of life and that ultimately life is curated by each and every person willing to embark on small courageous acts.

 

She didn’t give herself a moment to doubt her instinct, which was to reply. So she did.

 

[ **SANA** ]: And why is that?

 

[ **YOUSEF** ]: Because we used a soccer ball instead of a basketball.

 

[ **SANA** ]: A minor detail.

 

[ **YOUSEF** ]: I demand a rematch. Unless you’re scared to lose?

 

[ **SANA** ]: You wish. Mondays are your day off, right?

 

[ **YOUSEF** ]: You remembered, how sweet.

[ **YOUSEF** ]: But yeah, they are.

 

[ **SANA** ]: Won't be so sweet when you're tasting defeat once again.

[ **SANA** ]: Same place, 12h. You owe me falafel if you’re late.

 

[ **YOUSEF** ]: If I win does that mean I get the Red Lobster you promised me?

 

[ **SANA** ]: If you win, you get to say you beat me.

 

[ **YOUSEF** ]: DEAL.

 

He locked his phone screen and slid the device into his pocket. His cap was perched backwards on his head but he took it off to run a hand through his hair and wear it so his eyes were covered. The train was close to empty but that didn’t stop him from shielding most of his face, cheeks warm, an ear-splitting grin, as his head tilted back as far as his seat would let him.

 

She’d moved to her bed by now and locked her screen before setting it beside her. Her entire body rose as she inhaled deeply and let out a contented sigh, her cheek sinking into her pillow. Her arms were stretched out on either side of her and she let her eyes come to a close, the feeling of bliss washing over her like the gentlest sea foam.


End file.
